A hero for Daring Do
by Jlargent
Summary: Due to a magical mishap Twilight accidentally summons Daring Do much to the shock and awe of her number one fan Rainbow Dash. While Twilight tries to figure out how to return Daring Do back to her book the literary heroine stays with Rainbow Dash and feelings start to develop between the two and secrets are revealed that draw the two closer together. Please R&R!


**A Hero for Daring Do **

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: A fellow fanfic author Stereo_Sub said that he would post a fic on EQD and to my chagrin I pointed out that they have their standards set too high and I foolishly said that if he were to actually accomplice such a task I would make a clopfic involving Daring Do and Rainbow Dash. Since you are reading this then you've already guessed that Stereo has done it. Now I am making RD more mature than she normally is in canon because if you think about it if she was then she wouldn't get into half the trouble she does in the series. So here I am typing out my twentieth lemon fic and my first clop piece so I do not own MLP in any shape or form, typical disclaimers apply._

Rainbow Dash's POV

"So Twilight what's this spell supposed to do?" I ask the lavender unicorn as she pour over various notes and on occasion levitating a quill to dip into an ink jar to write additional notes. Normally I wouldn't really like to hang out in a library but recently Twilight introduced me to Daring Do an adventuring archeologist that captivated me due to how much she is like me. Twilight sent me a message wanting to show me a new spell that she was trying to create, so here we are in her basement/laboratory, due to my newly acquired love of Daring Do has me occasionally look at a dictionary for some of the longer words used in the stories.

Twilight uses her magic to place the notes in a nice neat stack before placing it on a nearby table and removes the reading glasses that she was wearing "Well I've been working on a spell that allows you to actually see a book's contents as though you were watching a movie." and almost immediately my wings extend in shock.

"You mean I would actually get to _see_ Daring Do in all of her awesomeness?" I gasp at what the implications could be.

"If the spell works then yes it should." Twilight confirmed, I let out a squeal of joy at the prospect of seeing my favorite character in action rather than using my imagination.

"Well what are we waiting for? Fire that baby up!" I ordered Twilight, said unicorn rolls her eyes slightly at my antics and concentrates her magic into two probes roughly three feet apart and Twilight sends a small bolt of magic to a nearby probe that sends another one to the adjacent probe and suddenly it shoots up much to my surprise to see that there was two more probes on the ceiling. How'd I miss that I have no idea, once all four probes were connected by magic a transparent purplish blue window appears.

"Now all I need to do is adjust the frequency slightly…" Twilight murmured as various scenes flash by a few of them involved some sort of creature wearing a jacket and fedora hat as it was using a whip, and another was a younger one with short messy black hair and deep green eyes wearing what appears to be robes as it was waving a stick (A/N: Cookies to which series I'm talking about.) "There!" Twilight exclaims just as my hero Daring Do was about to enter some ancient ruins.

"Which book did you use?" I ask her as I noted that Daring Do's wing wasn't bandaged so that leaves the first book out.

"I'm using 'Daring Do and the Legendary Emeralds' for this spell." Twilight explained my eyes widened at the memory of the plot of the story. In it Daring Do explores an ancient ruin said to contain a set of emeralds that possessed mystical powers when used all together would grant the user power to rival that of Princess Celestia herself. I watch as Daring Do easily evade the numerous traps and pitfalls that riddled the tomb like it was second nature to her, I watch in fascination as the sunlight was hitting the enchanted gemstones making them glow with untapped power.

I stare as I was staring at the gemstones, without realizing it I slowly approach the window "Awesome." I say as I raise my hoof towards the window as though I could actually touch the emeralds, I look in the corner of my eye to see my idol mimicking my movement, I slowly move my hoof towards the window just as Daring Do was about to touch the emeralds.

"DASH NO!" Twilight screamed at me, I stumbled forward letting my hoof touch the window right as Daring Do touches the emeralds all of a sudden the room is enveloped in a blinding flash of light, on instinct I turn my head away in order to preserve my eyesight, after a few seconds the light faded to the point that I can see normally. Twilight walked up to me "Are you okay Dash?" she asks me worriedly.

I take a look at myself and as far as I knew nothing has changed "I think so, what the hay happened?" I ask her.

She looks at the machines that were now smoldering _Huh, how'd I miss that?_ I question myself before Twilight interrupted my thoughts "Well when you touched the window it interrupted the magic that was holding the spell together as a result it for lack of a better word 'collapsed' in upon itself. Unfortunately, it also fried the equipment I was using so until I can fix it the spell will be put on hold. Until the parts come in I'll have to stabilize the spell to make it more durable to prevent a repeat of this." She said as an unfamiliar groan calls out near me. Slightly startled I whirl to face whoever made the sound only for my jaw to drop because there in the living flesh was Daring Do.

I look at her to make sure that I was not under an illusion, her golden yellow coat slightly shining from the sweat from the jungle humidity, her mane and tail is a greyscale version of my rainbow colored themed name look a little ragged and untamed, her wings look no worse for wear are just as powerful as mine if the muscles connected is any indication. I discreetly look at her flank to see the compass rose cutie mark and noted that her legs were rather toned and well defined; then again it would make sense due to her occupations an adventuring archeologist I blush slightly at realizing that I was staring at her for longer than I wanted to.

"What the buck just happened?" Daring Do's voice said as she drags herself into awareness, she opens her eyes to reveal an almost coral pink coloring to them, she sees us and almost immediately jumps up into a defensive position "Who the hay are you and where the hay am I?" she growled at us, her wings flared in agitation, Twilight raises her hooves in a peaceful manner.

"You're currently in Ponyville library; you see you were brought here by accident due to a mishap with an experimental spell gone awry, my name is Twilight Sparkle and this is Rainbow Dash." Twilight explained while introducing us.

Daring Do raises her hoof in the air "My name is Daring Do and I'm an archeologist from Manehatten. What was the nature of the spell in question?" she asks shaking Twilight's and my hooves and for a moment my heart stopped beating due to being so close to her, somehow I managed not to squeal like I usually do when meeting a member of the Wonderbolts like Spitfire or Soarin but for some reason I didn't maybe it was just as well.

It seemed that Twilight was thinking the same thing her answer intrigued me "Well I was trying to improve on a scrying spell and also use it to deliver a message to anypony in case of an emergency. When Dash accidentally brought you here." Twilight lied to her and I have to admit that I was glad that Applejack wasn't here at the moment otherwise things would've been worse.

Daring Do shifted into a somewhat relaxed stance "I don't really trust the two of you but I suppose I'll take your word. Since it's apparent that I'm going to be here for a while do you have a shower I can use? Trekking through a jungle is murder on the body, I feel like I can sleep for a week." She said stretching her body to loosen her muscles.

Twilight nods "Sure, the bathroom is upstairs, second door on the right. Dash and I have to clean up the mess here while you take a shower. We'll have something for you to eat when you get out." She said as she begins using her magic to levitate the broken machinery into a pile, Daring Do nodded and leaves the basement, after a few moments I can hear the shower in Twilight's bathroom on she motioned for me to move in closer she spoke in a low whisper "Look, until I can fix the spell you _cannot_ tell Daring Do about her books."

"Why? I mean this is awesome! My idol Daring Do is in the flesh while this is not as awesome as being accepted into the Wonderbolts I can't believe that she's here. I can't wait to see her reaction to the books." I whisper loudly.

"Dash that's the thing, if you do tell her she'll be conflicted at the fact that her entire existence is nothing more than fictional. I mean if somepony were to tell us that our lives were scripted as a means of entertainment and actually proved it how would you react?" Twilight asks me, I think for a moment and I couldn't come up with an answer "Exactly, that's why I want you to go to your home and hide your copies of the books while I do the same here. And while you're at it set up your guest room for her, she's going to stay with you until I'm able to fix this." Twilight said.

I nodded "Okay, but do you have an idea how this happened?" I ask her.

She shakes her head "I think I have an idea but I need to run a few tests to make sure. In the meanwhile we should get some food ready for Daring Do." She said while finishing cleaning the broken machines, we make our way out of the basement and I follow suit just in time to see Daring Do leave the shower, even though she just finished drying her mane and tail hung limply with excess water from her shower it actually makes her look sexy as tartarus, the way her eyes look at you, I had to suppress the urge to pop a wingboner. I don't know why but seeing my literary heroine in the flesh like this is making me feel aroused for no apparent reason, I know I'm not in heat, so why am I like this around her? I try not to look at Daring Do so I can keep my urges under control.

"So what were you doing when the spell brought you here?" Twilight asks her.

Daring Do thinks for a few seconds "Let's see I just entered the main chamber where the Emeralds of Disarray were waiting for me, I barely touched one of the emeralds when suddenly I was pulled into a vortex from behind, somewhere during the trip here I must've blacked out and the rest is history." Daring Do chuckled a bit at her own joke.

Twilight ignored the bad pun and concentrates for a moment before answering "I think the energies from the emeralds combined with the viewing spell created some sort of doorway and pulled you towards us." She theorizes "I'll need to look over my notes and try to send you back to that temple as soon as possible. In the meantime you'll be staying with Rainbow Dash at her house until I'm able to get you home." Twilight said and I look at the window to see that the sun was already setting. In the confusion I noticed that somepony was missing.

"Hey Twilight, where's Spike at anyway I thought that he'd be cooking dinner by now." I ask her.

Twilight facehoofed herself "I forgot Rarity asked for his help with gem hunting today and also needs him to assist with her work so he won't be back until morning."

"Um, who's Spike?" Daring Do asks slightly oblivious to the situation.

"Sorry, Spike is a baby dragon that I hatched and has been my assistant ever since. Unfortunately, I'm not that good of a cook and the best I can do is daisy sandwiches." Twilight slumped in defeat.

I shrugged my shoulders "I'm an okay cook, so I can probably scrounge up something for us to eat." I said much to the relief of Twilight and Daring Do.

"Oh good, last time I actually cooked something it literally mutated into a monster and literally tried to kill me." I had to struggle not to laugh at the thought of _Daring Do and the Killer Breakfast_ as the title of a Daring Do book, I decided to make my way into the kitchen before I broke down laughing right there and then, forty-five minutes later I was walking out with a three steaming bowls of soup, I was carefully entering the room with the bowls on a tray, I placed the tray on the table and called Twilight and Daring Do to the table for dinner.

"Soup's on everypony!" I call out to them, a few seconds later the two of them enter the kitchen, and Twilight takes a good smell of the soup.

"It smells good Dash, what is it?" Twilight asks me curiously.

I blush slightly "Its tomato soup with basil, chopped celery and carrots and a bit of thyme." I explain getting out a loaf of bread "You know Twilight I don't know why you haven't looked at a cookbook. I mean you live in a library for Celestia's sake." I complain lightly.

Twilight blushes "Well I get so caught up studying or reading I lose track of time, and not to mention that the thought had never crossed my mind." She admitted reluctantly.

I chuckle lightly "Maybe that should be on your list of things to read." I joked eliciting a laugh out of the two of us.

Daring Do looks at us "You two must be good friends to laugh like that." She observed.

"Yeah, I literally crashed into her on the first day she arrived here from Cantorlot." I said.

"Really? I've been to Cantorlot a few times for lectures but most of the time I'm out in the field finding lost artifacts, thwarting bad guys. I've even saved the world a few times but what I really want to do is teach about archeology so that future generations can take a look into the past to see how their ancestors lived." She spoke with a determined look in her eyes, similar to mine when I talk about the Wonderbolts.

Twilight smiles "I think you would make for a great teacher." She said and I couldn't agree more, the rest of the dinner passed by quickly and before either of us knew it, it was already eight o'clock, soon the dishes were cleaned and put up the dishes, and we bid Twilight a goodnight as the two of us left for my cloud home. I watch as Daring Do's eyes widened in awe at my home floating in the sky, it took me six months to pay off the various bills and utilities to make this house livable, I open the door to see my pet tortoise Tank floating in his apparatus that Twilight built, he slowly nodded and floated lazily inside.

"That was Tank my pet tortoise, funny story actually you see I was having a hard time deciding what kind of pet I should have so I gave them a series of tests and I wound up having to be trapped in Ghastly Gorge with my wing pinned underneath a boulder and none of the other contestants went on ahead, but Tank stopped and helped to get the bolder off me and I chose him as my pet, Twilight casted a permanent Cloud Walking spell and helped build his apparatus." I told Daring Do about some of my other exploits but all of a sudden Daring Do narrows her eyes at my coffee table, I turn my head towards it to see a familiar green covered book _Oh buck my life_ I thought as Daring Do and the Griffon's Goblet was emblazoned on the cover, she then turns her eyes towards me.

"What. The. Buck. Is. This?" she growled at me, her eyes full of fury, confusion and betrayal. I know that if I try to lie to her she would more than likely hurt me and run away. So I calmed her down and explained that she was a part of a book series focused on her adventures. And as I explained I noticed that she was starting to become depressed "You mean that I'm a fictional character and that I have thousands of fans?" she said.

I nodded "Yes, to be honest at first I wasn't the type to read an actual book but when I broke my wing and I was in the hospital I was bored beyond all belief, that's when Twilight hoofed me the first book in the series 'Daring Do and the Sapphire Statue' and before I knew it I was enthralled by the story and because of that I started to learn more and I thing that somewhere along the line I grew to admire you for your strength, cunning and bravery. My one dream is to be a member of the Wonderbolts and there are nights where I couldn't sleep because there were thoughts of giving up on my dreams but after reading your books I started to believe in my dreams again." I said

Daring Do listened to me as I confessed my insecurities and in turn she recounted some of her misadventures that were never mentioned in the novels like her attempts to cook a meal or some of the things she's learned about archeology. When I got to asking about any coltfriends, she blushed deeply.

"I-I've never dated anypony. I was too busy going on digs or going on adventures, I didn't have time to date anypony, I don't know if I even like stallions." She confessed, I had long since broke out the Cloudsdale premium ice cream box that I save on special occasions, and I think having Daring Do talking to me as though we were best friends certainly counts as such.

"Well there is a way to find out." I said much to her surprise.

"Really? How do ii find out?" Daring Do asks me.

"Well first, you close your eyes and relax." I instructed, she relaxes and she closes her eyes, a part of me feels wrong for what I'm about to do but I couldn't resist I lean in close and before she could open her eyes my lips connect with hers. Her eyes shot open in shock and for a moment her eyes had the look of doubt and confusion before she relaxed and leaned into the kiss and her wings pop out erect, I pull away and noted the wings "I guess that answers that question." I said as I lean in to kiss her again.

(Warning: This is a clop scene so if you're easily offended by two pegasai having sex then either skip this part or turn back.)

We finally pulled away blushing, Daring more so than I was "That was my first kiss." She said in a slight daze I sigh and I let my wings pop out "How long were you holding that in?" she asks me seductively.

"Ever since you left the shower at Twilight's library." I replied back leaning in to kiss her again; she raises her hoof to stop me.

"How about we take this to the bedroom?" she says brushing my wingtips with hers making me shiver in excitement and arousal, I follow her to my bedroom and she jumps onto my bed and takes off her shirt and removes her pith hat and lays on the cloud mattress with her wings spread out wide, I stalk towards her like a jaguar on the prowl and I could see the smoldering lust in her eyes and I pounce upon her. I start by trailing light kisses on her neck and I gently rub my hooves along her wings making her moan and whimper as she becomes almost like putty "Please Dash I can't take it anymore. I need you now." Daring Do was now begging for that eventual release of passion so I move my kisses downward towards her nether regions and I take a slight hesitant lick making her arch her back and emit a loud moan of approval at my ministrations. Soon I was licking her as though I was wallowing through a desert without water and she was the only source of nourishment. All the while Daring Do was bucking her hips faster than Applejack during applebuck season, moaning and begging for me to let her cum, and soon enough with a cry of passion her juices flowed out and she flops back onto the bed with a satisfied grin on her face, all of a sudden she grabs me and pulls me into a deep kiss.

She whispers into my ear "I hope that you're ready to receive as well as you gave." And she immediately starts to work on my pussy hitting spots deep inside that I never knew were possible _apparently archeology isn't the only thing she's good at_ I thought absently as she puts her tongue further in.

I couldn't help but yell out "Yes! Deeper, you're almost at the treasure, just a little further! AHHHHH!" I scream out as my juices flow from my lower lips and she laps it up easily, I collapse next to her exhausted I had one idea left that both of us could enjoy, I place my nether lips against hers and rub slowly making the two of us moan softly but I gradually pick up the pace making us moan louder and with more passion and soon the two of us were practically screaming in ecstasy until at last with one final cry we both climax, our juices mix with each other as I embrace her. I hug her softly "I don't know if I'll let Twilight send you home if you can make me cum like that." I said as exhaustion was finally starting to set in.

(End Clop: Now back to the plot.)

Daring Do kisses me on the nose "Well I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. But I'm needed back in my world. I know it's not fair but I have an obligation to fulfill." She said sadly.

I knew how she felt, being the embodiment of loyalty means that I have to put my friends and all of Equestria first when evil threatens it but maybe I could indulge in myself for once in my life. I mean I would like to one day get married and have a foal that'll follow in my hoofsteps and inherit my element. But for right now I want to enjoy this singular moment in time while I can.

_Me: I know the ending isn't that satisfying so I decided to do something different than a regular ending. So I'm going to have two alternate epilogues so that you can decide for yourself which one is better._

Epilogue 1: Here to stay.

The next few days were like a blur and to be honest I spent the majority of the time in bed with my new marefirend getting to know each other in an intimate sense, soon enough it was time to visit Twilight to check on the progress of having Daring Do sent home. I knock on the door to the Golden Oaks Library or as I like to call it Twilight's Library, after entering the main foyer we were greeted to the sight of a book fortress with a defensive tower and a large pile of books serving as a wall.

I snicker at the thought of Daring Do doing something similar while in the throes of research. I call out to her "Permission to enter Fort Twilight!" a second later Twilight pops her head up from the pile.

"Rainbow Dash and Daring Do, what brings you here today?" she asks us as she levitates a few books out of her way to head to us.

"We were wondering if you made any progress in sending Daring Do home." I tell her.

Twilight's ears lowered and she frowned sadly "I tried everything I could think of. I even asked Princess Celestia for help but not even she has ever seen this happen. I'm sad to say but it looks like Daring Do is here to stay." She said. Daring Do looked torn between being happy that she'll stay with me and sad that she'll never return home.

I wrap my wing around her protectively "I promise that everything will be alright. You can always stay with me until you can figure out what you want to do." I promised her and she started to shed tears of both sadness and joy.

She was crying hard by now "WH-what do I do now? I can't return home and I don't even exist here." I explained that she inadvertently stumbled upon one of my Daring Do books on the coffee table and I had no choice but to tell her the truth.

Twilight placed a comforting hoof on her shoulder "I'm sure we can think of something. I can talk to the princess and see if she have some ideas."

I kissed her on the cheek and hugged her "You see? Twilight has this covered. How about I introduce you to my other friends? I'm sure that they'll be more than happy to help.

That night Daring Do became an official member of Ponyville via a Pinkie Pie Party and the happiness on her face as she talks to the other ponies I couldn't be any happier for her. And later that night Daring Do and I sleep next to each other, our dreams filled with love for each other.

_The End._

Epilogue 2: Goodbye forever.

The next few days flew like lightning, I spent more time in bed that the average pony would and to say that Daring Do has incredible stamina would be saying something, after the third day the two of us manage to drag ourselves out of bed to take a shower, let's just say it was a shame I ran out of hot water otherwise we'd be in there all day. The two of us make our way towards Twilight's library and I knock on the door before entering to see a small pile of books and Twilight taking detailed notes.

"Hey Twilight how's it going?" I ask my studious friend.

She looks up from her notes and smiles at us "Oh hey you two, what brings you here today?" she asks us.

"We were just wondering if you've had any luck with that spell." I say.

Twilight frowns "I have good news and bad news regarding that."

Daring Do steps forward "What's the good news?" she asks in an almost panicky tone of voice.

"The good news is that I was able to accurately recreate the spell that would allow you to return home." She said much to her relief.

"What about the bad news?" I ask her.

She shakes her head "It seems that her arrival had placed a large strain on her body, right now she barely exists in this plane, if she doesn't return to her world soon she'll literally fall apart and die." She said sadly much to our shock.

"Are you sure?" I ask her.

"Yes Dash I am sure. If Daring Do doesn't return home she'll cease to exist. I know I have no right to ask this but do you wish to return home Daring Do?" she asks the archeologist hesitantly.

"Can I at least think about it?" she asks weakly.

Twilight smiles sadly "Yes, but you only have a few days to decide, after that…" she trails off not needing to say anything more, the two of us head out of the library and take to the skies.

"So this is it huh? It sucks that I can't stay here forever, there's a lot of things that would've made this all worth it." She said as the two of us land on a cloud outside of Ponyville just as the moon was rising and the stars were covering the sky.

"I know, but if you do decide to stay I promise to make your last days the best you'll ever have." I vowed to her, Daring Do leaned in and nuzzled me affectionately.

"I want to go home but I can't leave you behind." She said.

"I know but you have to, for me. I want you to live so that everypony can continue reading your adventures." I said to her with tears starting to pour from my eyes.

"No not everypony, just you. As long as you're reading them I'll be in your heart long after the series ends." She said to me as I spot a shooting star and make a silent wish that Daring Do would never forget me when she returns home.

The next morning Daring Do and I walk to Twilight's Library for the final time, that night we made love to each other memorizing the taste of each other's lips, the softness of each other's feathers, it felt like magic. I knocked on the door and we both enter, Daring Do told Twilight that she would like to return home. Twilight leads us to her basement, she activates the newly rebuilt machine and the ruin that Daring Do was in was being shown on the screen.

I lowered my head "I guess this is it huh?" I said sadly.

She nodded "Yeah, here I want you to take this." She removes her pith helmet and places it on my head "Just so you'll have something to remember me by." She said with tears in her eyes.

I was deeply touched by the gesture "I want to give you something as well." I extended a wing and leaned over to pull a primary feather out and handed it to her "So that a part of me will always be with you." I said as the two of us hug deeply and kiss just as deeply, but we had to part, I watch with tears in my eyes as the one pony I truly loved walked through that window and in a brilliant flash of light she was gone "Goodbye…forever." I whisper as tears started to flow from my eyes and onto the wooden floor.

_The End._

_Me: Well that's it for this fic. You know the routine read and review, all flames will be ignored and all positive reviews would be appreciated greatly._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
